


Ask Me, Ask Me, Ask Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Rossi liked girls, they liked him back, and life was good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me, Ask Me, Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jason and Dave just started talking in my head, and then everyone else showed up. This is what happened.

“I'm just gonna ask her out.” Dave said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“I've heard that one before.” Jason Gideon nodded. “Why would she say yes?”

“Why wouldn’t she say yes is what I think you meant to say. All the other girls have.”

“She's not like the other girls, which is incredibly stupid and cliché but still true in my observation.”

“Look, I'm smart, I have a great car, a little money in my pocket, I'm devilishly handsome; have I mentioned I'm devilishly handsome?”

“You have…on several occasions.” Jason said.

“I only repeat it because it’s true. She’ll look me up and down a few times, survey the land, and decide it’s totally worth it.”

“I think you can sometimes be delusional. Don’t stop, it’s a good look for you.”

“You're the worst best friend ever.” Dave plucked cigarette ash before taking another deep inhale.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. Women in groups can be scary; fascinating but scary. Mob mentality is not limited to the male gender.”

“This is why you don’t go on a lot of dates, Gideon. You don’t think outside the box.”

“What the hell is so outside the box about…nah, nevermind.”

“She's pretty.” Dave said.

“She is.” Jason nodded.

“She's beautiful. That hair, and have you smelled her? She smells like one of those fields you’d past out on some dirt road leading to some wonderful place like Brigadoon.”

“Are you serious?” his best friend looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What's in that cigarette?”

“I'm just speaking my mind.”

“Has your mind gone round the bend?”

“I think it has. I've been planning this for over two months. That’s a lifetime in my world. And I wouldn’t go so far as to say that I'm drumming up the nerve but…”

“You're totally drumming up the nerve.” Jason finished his thought.

“Yeah.” Dave nodded solemnly. 

He was a ladies man; it was his thing. Dave Rossi liked girls, they liked him back, and life was good. But ever since Erin Strauss walked into his life he didn’t know how to handle it. She was almost too hot to handle. And it wasn’t just her looks. 

She was smart and snarky and brilliant and made his heart beat too fast. There had been a good amount of girls in his life…Dave’s Saturday night calendar was booked well into the year. He’d scratch them all off for one night with her. Something in his gut told him he wouldn’t be the same after experiencing Erin Strauss.

“Well your chance is coming right this way.”

Dave looked up and sure enough she was walking toward them with her friends. They were the ‘it’ girls. Well actually there were a couple of groups of it girls at that school but they were the _it_ ‘it’ girls. They wore designer clothes and got excellent grades and smoked cigarettes from foreign countries while discussing Goethe or Capote. 

Entrée into their world was by birth only and Dave might as well have been born on the other side of the galaxy. He didn’t like boxes or walls. He wanted to break down the ones separating him from his fantasy girl. He’d do it with his bare hands if he had to.

“Hello ladies.” He put on his best charming grin. Jason managed to smile around his apple, trying to help a brother out. It was appreciated. “You all look especially lovely this afternoon.”

“Nice shoes, Rossi.” Ursula Kent smiled. “They're so…you.”

Dave looked down at his navy blue gators with the silver buckles. They cost a hell of a lot but the purchase was worth it. They were his babies. He treated those shoes better than a lot of people in his life. At least the shoes wouldn’t break his heart.

“Thank you Ursula. They say clothes make the man; I'm sure shoes do as well. How are you, Erin?”

“I'm well thank you.” she nodded.

“Is it possible to have a few minutes of your time?” Dave asked. “I wanted to talk to you about that history assignment.”

“We’re going to be late for study hall.” Elizabeth Prentiss looked Dave up and down. 

She didn’t like him. It wasn’t a pure hatred thing but something about him rubbed her the wrong way. He was such a lothario and that was distasteful. He was so ‘look at me, look at me’ like a child with a new toy. Except his toy was that silly ass goatee or those ridiculous shoes. 

He had potential, her mother told her that nearly every man did. It couldn’t be denied that he was one of the smarter guys in school. But he really thought his looks and those smooth ass lines he spouted meant something. Maybe to the mall rats they went to school with, but Erin Strauss and her friends were more than that.

“It won't take too much of your time, Erin, I promise.”

Erin looked at her friends and then back at Dave. She could see that little twinkle in his eyes and did her best to conceal her smile. He was up to something, was probably always up to something, but she wouldn’t say she disapproved.

“I’ll meet you guys in the library in 10 minutes.”

Ursula and Elizabeth walked away, both had different looks on their faces. Neither Dave nor Jason knew what to think but decided in the end not to think at all. Dave wasn’t interested in them and Jason had stopped caring a long time ago what anyone thought of him for whatever reason. They weren’t bad girls, he'd been going to school with them for a while now, but their eyes weren’t open very wide. If they couldn’t handle people in different socioeconomic brackets dating, the real world was going to be unimaginably hard.

“I gotta go to Latin.” Jason got up from the picnic table where he was sitting. He threw on his backpack and took another bite of his apple.

“Class doesn’t start for like 10 minutes.” Rossi reasoned. He didn’t want his best friend to leave. He needed the extra confidence, even by proxy, to get this done.

“I don’t mean to brag but that’s enough time to captivate Nora with a translated sonnet. Today it'll be #80.”

“How do you even…?” Dave just shook his head. He was glad Jason Gideon was his best friend but he didn’t always get him. His mind must have been a vast and also pretty cramped space.

“Bye Erin.”

“Bye Jason.” She waved as he walked away. Then she focused her attention on Dave. This was going to be very interesting. She wondered how long she would leave him dangling before she sent out a branch to help. Asking her out had been on the tip of his tongue for the longest time. “You wanted to talk about history?”

“Not entirely.” He shook his head.

“You mean not at all?” Erin smiled.

“That’s pretty much what I mean.”

“So what's up, Rossi?”

He really liked the way she said his last name. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Dave imagined her saying while straddling his lap and lifting her dress. Bad thought, very, very bad thought. It was a nice image though. God, he was a pig. _Open your mouth and speak Dave, she’s waiting_. His rational mind put him back in check.

“We should go out on Friday night.” He practically exhaled when he got it out. It wasn’t subtle or smooth but it was done.

“OK.”

“OK?”

“Yeah Rossi, OK.” Erin rolled her eyes. “Where are you taking me?”

“Where do you wanna go?”

“I'm sure we can put our heads together and think of something. Don’t wear those shoes.”

“These shoes are cool.” He said.

“Yes they are, if this was a 1970s porn movie. It’s not.”

“You don’t want to be late for study hall.” Dave smirked.

“I’ll see you on Friday. Pick me up at seven.” Erin started walking away.

“I’ll be there at 6:59.”

“I'm sure you will be.”

***


End file.
